Sick Day
by Lostwhisperer
Summary: After training in the rain Adam gets a cold and it is Blake's job to take care of him. Rated T just encase. Hinted at Tauradonna, One-Shot.


Sick Day

A slightly-AU fanfic, since I have zip idea how the WF works. Just to let you know how I think the dorms (for lack of better term) at the White Fang building are two per room with a partner. In the room are two beds, each with a night stand, a small kitchen area with sink, mini stove, counter space, mini dishwasher, mini fridge and outlets to plug stuff in, and a bath room with sink, shower and commode. Just my own interpretation. And they are OOC, please don't kill me, I tried. BTW I don't own RWBY.

Summary: After training in the rain Adam gets a cold and it is Blake's job to take care of him.

* * *

The night before:

Blake shivered in the rain, hunching her shoulders slightly as a cold drop of rain ran down her spine. The black bow she wore on top of her head twitched. The sound of a light footstep in the mud, and she jumped forward, sliding on the slick ground but able to keep her balance. Adam appeared where she had been standing, his form slightly blurred by the heavy downpour. Blake spun around using the two blades of Gambol Shroud to balance her out and slashed at her mentor with the katana blade, putting her weight into the hit.

He blocked her attack easily then moved his blade, letting her fall. Blake's eyes widened as she fell and she attempted to right herself her booted feet sliding from under her, Adam caught her by her arm before she fell into the mud. The feline Faunus slipping on the mud slightly as she made sure her feet were under her. She didn't meet Adam's gaze, combined the swords together and placed them in the sheath she wore on her back.

"Don't put all your weight into a strike, you'll end up falling," he scolded her, and sheathed Wilt in Blush.

Lightning flashed overhead, followed quickly by a crack of thunder. Blake frowned at the clouds in the sky closing her eyes when a drop of rain hit her nose, she had always hated getting wet, it always made her thick hair stick uncomfortably to her skull and the fur on her ears to clump together, even though the bow.

Adam saw her expression and chuckled at her, "You're such a cat."

Blake directed her glare at him toned down by a playful smirk, and punched him in the arm, but not enough to hurt him, "Hiss" she said with fake seriousness, rolling her eyes. If it had been anyone but Adam to make that remark Gambol Shroud would have been at their throat in a split second. Blake felt a fat drop of rain hit the crown of her head and roll down her back, and she shivered, small ears falling back in annoyance.

"Adam we have been training out here for almost an hour, can we go inside? We are going to catch our death, to think the White Fang's top and his apprentice killed by sickness," Blake let out a small chuckle.

Adam gave a small grunt, turning on his heel, and walking away "Yes, because we have a mission tomorrow and we won't catch a cold that's a myth, you should know that, bookworm."

Blake ran to catch up with him, as they entered the White Fang headquarters. They walked pure white halls; the only sound was the squeaking from their shoes. Adam unlocked their shared room slipped in Blake a step behind him.

Blake was met with a towel to the face. She caught the towel and glared at Adam as she started to dry her hair out, grimacing at the thought of how puffy it would be once dry.

She wove past Adam to the mini kitchen and reached up into the cabinet to grab her teapot. Pulling it down and placing it next to the stove. She wrapped the towel around her neck and opened a drawer and picked out a bag of Lady Grey tea.

"Adam, do you want a cup of tea?" She glanced over her shoulder at him; he was furiously rubbing his head with a towel, drying out his deep red-brown hair while not stabbing himself on his horns.

He paused for a second, looking at her and raised an eyebrow. Blake held up her hands in mock-surrender.

"I forgot, you don't drink 'girly' tea, but you're going to get sick if you don't drink some" Blake put air quotes around the word 'girly' and could practically feel Adam roll his eyes at her. She carried the tea pot to the sink and filled it up, before placing it on the stove, and turning on the burner. She left the water to heat up and walked over to the chest at the foot of her bed, she used for clothes and books.

Opening the chest she reached in and pulled out the soft cotton yukata-robe. Gathering it her arms she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Reemerging minutes later in the loose-fitting robe, dry and happy, her black hair and dark violet toned ears puffing out in all directions.

She tossed the wet clothes and ribbon into a pile that Adam had made; he had already changed into his sleepwear, a red pajama set. He was leaning against his headboard, already half asleep. A loud whistle sounded from the kitchen, and Adam jolted up on full alert.

Blake laughed at his reaction and dodged out of the way of his pillow, and looked between it and her partner, "I'm not picking that up."

She pulled the tea pot off the heat and set it on a cool burner as she reached for her mug with one hand she switched off the burner with the other. She pulled the mug down from the self and poured the steaming water into the cup before dropping the teabag into the mug and walking over to her bed. Placing the mug on the nightstand she crawled under her blanket and curled against her headboard and picked up a book from her nightstand.

She flipped open to where she had left off and held it with one hand picked up her tea. A shadow cast over her and she looked over to see Adam, leaning over her.

"Blake, I still can't believe you are reading that, you are not the innocent girl I was given to mentor"

She scooted away her cheeks ever so slightly reddening. She futilely attempted to hide the 'Ninjas of love' book, "Adam, I have lived with you for almost six years, what are the chances of me still being innocent?"

Adam shrugged and walked the short distance to his bed and flopped down. Blake sipped her tea and returned to her book.

_AHH-CHOO! _

Blake jolted at the loud sudden noise, yellow eyes wide, almost spilling her tea. She looked over at Adam, who had his face obscured by a tissue, sniffling. "The water's still hot, I can still make you some tea," the black haired girl offered a hit of smugness in her voice.

"I am not going to get sick," Adam growled, "my pillow is just dusty, no thanks to you. And I am not going to drink that girly tea." He tossed the used tissue into the trashcan by the door, and rolled over so his back was to her.

Blake just calmly took a sip of her tea, smiling at her partner. Blake glanced at the book, no longer wanting to read, and set in on her nightstand. She drank the rest of her tea and placed the empty mug by the book. Leaning over she flicked the switch turning off the lights in the room, she curled up under the blanket and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Blake was awoken by the sound of coughing. She sat up in her bed tangled in her black blanket and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She looked across the room to where Adam sat, still in his sleepwear, coughing into a tissue.

The female Faunus sighed, untangled herself from her blanket, and walked over to her companion shivering slightly at the cold stone floor under her bare feet. She leaned close to his face, and even not touching him she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and saw that his skin was paler than normal. Blake stood up straight and looked at Adam who was now trying to stand up.

"Adam-" she started but was cut off by his gruff voice.

"Don't you dare say anything," he lightly placed his hand on his forehead and wobbled when he reached his full height. The shorter girl grabbed onto him before he could fall forward, stumbling under his weight.

She rolled her eyes at him and set him down on his bed. She looked down at him with her hands on her hips. "You're sick."

Adam, for once, didn't argue with her, instead he tried to stand up again, "We have a mission, and I can't afford to be sick." He only made it half way standing before he fell back onto his bed panting with effort.

Blake pushed a strand of hair behind her human ear and walked away from him and into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the thermometer and a bottle of medicine. She walked back over to him and held out the thermometer. Adam pursed his lips and turned his head away from her.

Growling under her breath, Blake leaned over Adam and shoved the device into his mouth, "Keep it in there." She felt Adam's glare on her as she directed her attention to the label on the purple colored medicine, reading the recommended dosage.

She took the top off and poured the correct amount into the measuring cup it came with. Her cat ears twitched at the beep the thermometer gave, telling her it was done taking Adam's temperature. He let her take the thermometer from him.

"Your temperature is over a hundred degrees. Take this." She handed him the cup filled with thick purple liquid.

"I'm fine, Blake, go get ready for the mission," Adam didn't even try to stand up; he just reached for a tissue and sneezed into it. He threw the tissue away, and looked up at Blake who hadn't moved, still standing with one arm out stretched with the medicine, "Go, Blake."

"No, Adam. You will take this and go back to sleep. If we go on the mission you are going to get yourself killed," she looked away sadly, before shaking her head in attempt to rid herself of the thought, "How much would the leader like it if his top man died?"

Adam grumbled something under his breath that sounded something like _fine_.

"What did you say?" The corners of Blake's mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

Adam snatched the cup of medicine from her, "I said fine, but you're not leaving me here alone." He tipped his head back and drank the medicine, grimacing at the taste.

Blake took the cup back from him and walked over to the sink placing it and the thermometer into the basin. She could hear Adam shifting in his bed, as she washed off the cup and thermometer, setting them on a towel to dry off.

There was a knock on their door and Adam groaned at the noise. Blake dried off her hands on a rag and walked past Adam's bed to the door. She opened it to and used her body to block the harsh light from the hall.

Standing in the hall were two other members of Blake and Adam's division of the White Fang. The male who had his yellow hair slicked back and floppy golden dog ears looked her over, "Belladonna, why aren't you dressed, and where is Taurus?" He attempted to lean into the dim room, but Blake blocked him.

"We aren't going on the mission, Adam is sick," Blake explained to him, her yellow gaze dropping, the canine Faunus had always made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

The woman standing next to the man curled her long golden and black spotted tail, a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh really? I never thought the two of you were like that." She arched a wheat-colored eyebrow and let out a snicker.

Blake blinked in horror at the fellow feline Faunus, "What?! No! We aren't like that!" Blake stuttered.

"Whatever you say, Belladonna, I'll tell the boss that you two aren't going to be there today. Ta-ta," The leopard Faunus smirked grabbed the dog Faunus by his arm and pulled him away waving over her shoulder to Blake.

Blake flattened her ears and glared at the retreating duo. She almost slammed the door shut but stopped it right before it closed. She let out a heavy sigh, rolled her shoulders back and closed the door softly.

She turned around and walked over to Adam's bed, watching his breathing, slow and peaceful, so unlike how he was when he was awake. She felt the corners of her mouth curl up, glad to see the rare soft side of her mentor.

She walked the short distance to her bed and sat down, curling her legs under her, and picked up her book. Every so often she would glance over at Adam's form, half making sure he was still breathing, and half savoring the image of the calm man.

Her stomach let out a low growl, Blake glanced at the wall clock. It was almost two in the afternoon. She climbed out of her bed, and stretched letting out a bored yawn. She made her way over to the small kitchen, bringing her mug from last night and leaving it for later in the sink.

She pulled down a pot from a cabinet, along with two bowls. She cast a quick glance at the still sleeping Adam; he had to eat to fight of the sickness. She stood on her tiptoes peering into the top self of the cabinet near the stove, pushing aside boxes, pulling out a soup can.

She used the tab to open the can and dumped the contents into the pot, and switched the heat on to warm the chicken noodle soup up. She pulled out two spoons from the drawer by the stove, and pulled out the closest thing they had to a ladle, a large misshapen spoon.

She stirred the thin soup, waiting for it to cook. She set down the "ladle" and plucked the measuring cup from the towel by the sink, her hand brushing against the empty teapot. Smirking to herself she placed the medicine cup by the bowls, as to not forget it and picked up the teapot filling with water.

She turned on the burner by the soup and placed the teapot there, keeping a close eye on it. When it started to bubble she switched off the burner and grabbed a clean mug from the counter, pouring the hot water into the mug.

She made sure Adam was still sleeping before pulling out a bag of tea and placing it in the cup. She quickly ladled up the soup onto the two bowls and carried both over to Adam's nightstand, going back to get the medicine cup and the cup of tea.

She set both near the soup bowls and sat on the edge of Adam's bed. She placed her hand on his forehead checking his fever, his head was cool and damp, a good sign. She smiled and wiped his sweat off her palm on his blanket. She grabbed his shoulder lightly and shook him, "Adam, wake up. I made lunch," she said softly.

Adam scrunched his face in his sleep and let out a quiet grunt. Blake shook him a bit harder, and Adam groaned as he half sat up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, to which he responded with a sigh, Blake refilled the medicine and handed it to him, "Here, take this, your fever broke but we don't want the sickness to comeback."

Adam tipped his head back and swallowed the medicine, "They really should stop calling this stuff grape flavored."

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, she leaded over and grabbed the two bowls handing one to him, "Eat up, I also made you tea. Don't give me that look; not drinking it got you here in the first place." She poked her spoon at him.

Blake and Adam ate in silence, the feline Faunus glaring daggers at her partner until he took a sip of the tea. Once done, Blake collected the bowls and took them to the kitchen opening the small dishwasher and placing the bowls among the dishes form the night before. She walked back over and sat on her bed, letting out a large yawn.

"What are you yawning at? I know you didn't leave the room," Adam asked with a smirk.

Blake returned the smirk, "Do you know how exhausting it is to look after you?" her tone playful. She used the back of her hand to rub her eyes, a shiver passed through her body and she pulled her blanket around her thin frame.

Adam stood up, wobbling slightly and Blake dropped the blanket as she leap to her feet ready to catch him. He kept his balance and ran a hand though his hair, "Calm down, I feel better now."

Blake plopped back down on her bed, the springs squeaking with her weight. Adam stretched then rolled his shoulders. Blake's cat ears twitching back at the sound of them cracking. She covered her mouth as she yawned again.

"Adam, I'm going to take a nap," she said as she laid down pulling the blanket up to her nose, "wake me up if you need me." Adam just grunted his reply, as Blake quickly slipped into slumber.

* * *

When Blake woke up, every muscle in her body hurt. She sat up leaning on her headboard her head feeling heavy.

"What time is it?" she mumbled barely audible.

"Nine A.M."

"Huh?" Blake cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out how it went from two in the evening to nine in the morning.

Adam flashed her a big smile, his color was back from what Blake could tell even with her mind swimming, "I got you sick."

Blake growled at Adam and laid back down, "You kept me here and gave me your sickness, now you're not leaving me here," she told him, the something he had told her the day before, as she drifted off to sleep again.

Adam gave her sleeping form a small smile, "I wouldn't leave you."


End file.
